The Konoha Dance
by intensified
Summary: I wrote this in 2007, and my newly uploaded chapter is the edited version of the first chapter.  TOO MANY ERRORS.  I forgot a lot about the show.  This story was poorly-written and has no plot, so don't read.  lolwut
1. Chapter 1

There was only one thing that Sasuke Uchiha wanted to accomplish in that month of March. It is not to get revenge on his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who killed the Uchiha Clan. It was not to beat Naruto Uzumaki and be the best Chunin. It was not to learn all the jutsus he could. It was to ask out Ino Yamanaka, his one true love, on the most romantic day of the year.

Sasuke Uchiha sat down quietly, acting like he didn't care about anything. All the girls in his class were talking all about the Konoha Sadie Hawkins Day Dance. the girls in his class are Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, TenTen, and Temari. " I am gonna ask out that Sasuke since he is part of my team. He will, of course say yes. He does know that there is a connection between us," Sakura said loudly, letting all the girls know. Sasuke was eavesdropping and overheard Sakura say that. Well of course, he wasn't surprised. Every girl in KONOHA SOUTHERN HIGH does like him. Its like money falling down from the sky when he walks across the hallway. Kinda creepy since everyone stares at him and shows him big eyes of love, and blushing of course. " Well, since Sasukes probably gon' be taken by you Sakura, I guess that I'm gonna ask out Neji. I wish it wasn't girls ask out boys. Well he is my choice of course. How bout you Hinata?" TenTen asked. Hinata was blushing. TenTen was smiling at her, and so were Sakura and Temari. "Well, since you asked. I think I am gonna ask out --" They all interrupted her. "Naruto." They all said it at the same time. It is obvious that she likes him, though. Following him around, dropping her pencil so he can talk to her for a sec, blushing when he passes by, and a time when she gave him a healing medicine during the Exams." Yep girls. I think it is the time to ask him out. I am madly in love with him. He is like the sweetest and funniest thing in this school, not including Dirty Samson," Hinata told them. Dirty Samson is well, dirty. He is the definition of 'gross'. If you spell it will a double eww. Everyone kept quiet. "Okay, so we all know who we are asking out," Hinata said, trying to change the subject and get away from the conversation of "love". Hinata took her books and stood up. But TenTen quickly held her by the sleeve and Hinata had no choice but to sit down."Hinata, whats the hurry for?" TenTen asked. "Besides, we didn't ask Temari who shes gonna ask out." Hinata finally remembered. "Oh yeah," Hinata said. They all looked at Temari. "Well..." Sakura said. Temari shrugged. "I don't know guys, I don't think I'm gon' ask out anyone," she said. Well, none of them were surprised. The only boy she liked was Sasuke, who would eventually be asked out by Sakura, and a lot of other girls. So no way would Temari be the first one, nor the last. There is probably some girl way prettier than her. "Well, sorry Temari," Sakura said. "You know, there is another cute boy. He is the new Chunin. He's in my class. Come on. When the bell rings, I will introduce you to the new hottie in class," She said. "Well, who is it?" asked Temari. Sakura laughed. She started to blush. "You'll see."

_**I know the story is short. E-mail me at if you want me to continue the story, or if you know who the new kid is. Here are some of the clues: **__**Lazy**__**, Stategist. **_**Those are all the clues I can give you. Guess it now!**


	2. Edited Version on Jan 11, 2011

_There was only one thing that Sasuke Uchiha wanted to accomplish in that month of February._

It was not to get revenge on his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who killed the Uchiha Clan. It was not to beat Naruto Uzumaki and be the best Chunin. It was not to learn all the jutsus he could. It was to ask out Ino Yamanaka, his one true love, on the most romantic day of the year.

Sasuke Uchiha sat down quietly, acting like he didn't care about anything. All the girls in his class were talking all about the Konoha Valentine's Day Dance. The girls in his class are Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari and they were excited and nervous about the 'girl's choice' theme.

"I am going to ask out that Sasuke since he is part of my team. He will, of course say yes. He does know that there is a connection between us," Sakura said loudly, letting all the girls know.

Sasuke was eavesdropping and overheard Sakura say that. Well of course, he wasn't surprised.

Every girl in Konoha Southern High liked him. It was like money begins falling down from the sky as he walks across the hallway. It was kind of creepy since every girl stares at him and blushes wildly. He didn't like the attention, but he learned to get used to it.

"Well, since Sasuke is off the list, I guess that I'm going to ask out Neji," Tenten said confidently. She sighed loudly. "I wish it wasn't girls' choice," she muttered. To get everyone's attention, she continued. "Well, he is my date then, of course. How about you, Hinata? Who are _you _asking out?"

Hinata was blushing. Tenten was smiling at her, and so were Sakura and Temari.

"Well, since you asked," Hinata began to blush, "I think I am going to ask out—"

They all interrupted her. "Naruto," they said in unison. It was obvious that she liked him. Some of the signs were when she followed him around, dropped her pencil so he could speak a few words to her, blushing when he passed by, and once, she gave him a healing medicine during the Exams.

"Yes, girls. I think it is the time to ask them out. I am madly in love with him. He is like the sweetest and funniest thing in this school, excluding Dirty Samson," Hinata told them. Dirty Samson is well, dirty. He is the definition of 'gross'. Everyone shuddered at the sound of his name.

"Okay, so we all know who we are asking out," Hinata said, trying to change the subject and get away from the conversation of her love for Naruto.

Hinata took her books and stood up, but Tenten quickly held her by the sleeve and Hinata had no choice but to sit down.

"Hinata, what's the hurry for?" Tenten asked. "Besides, we didn't ask Temari who she's going to ask." Tenten shot a sideway glance at Temari, assuring her that they didn't forget about her. Even though Temari was the most quiet of the group, she was still an important member and friend.

Hinata finally remembered. "Oh yeah," she said.

They all looked at Temari.

"Well...?" Sakura shifted impatiently in her seat. Temari shrugged.

"I don't know guys, I don't think I'm going to ask out anyone," she said.

To be honest, none of them were surprised. The only boy she liked was Sasuke, who would eventually be asked out by Sakura, and a lot of other girls. There was no way that Temari be the first one who asked him, nor the last. There was probably some girl _way_ prettier than her, but she had to admit that Sakura thought too highly of herself. Sakura wasn't all that attractive in Temari's opinion, but she would never speak of her thoughts.

"Well, sorry Temari," Sakura said. "You know, there is another cute boy. He is the new Chunin. He's in my class. Come on. When the bell rings, I will introduce you to the new guy," she said.

"Well, who is it?" asked Temari. Sakura laughed. She started to blush. "You'll see."


End file.
